mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Family and relatives
This article details the known 'family and relatives '''of characters in the show. Applejack and Aunt Orange.]] Main article: Apple family :''See also Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith Outside of the Apple family, Applejack has relatives in Manehattan, the Orange couple. The Oranges are high-society ponies who try to introduce Applejack to their friends in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She also has relatives in Appleloosa, at least one of whom, Braeburn, is her cousin. A toy male pony called Mosely Orange, from the November 2011 mystery pack toys, shares the same coat color and cutie mark as Applejack's Uncle Orange, but its eyes are blue and not green. Being a "glitter" toy, its mane is not differentiated from its coat. Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich, and her great-grandfather, Stinking Rich, are featured in Family Appreciation Day. Filthy Rich gives a presentation to Diamond Tiara's class about his business, Rich's Barnyard Bargains, and tells them it was one of the first stores in Ponyville when it was founded, which is later featured in Granny Smith's flashback, where Stinking Rich opens a zap apple stand. S02E12 DiamondTiara and FilthyRich.png|Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara StinkingRich ID.png|Stinking Rich Celestia and Luna ]] Four of the mentioned members of the royal family are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Prince Blueblood. Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2 state that Luna is Celestia's younger sister; The Ticket Master states that Blueblood is Celestia's nephew; A Canterlot Wedding states that Cadence is Celestia's niece. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated Celestia has no parents who outrank her, and that her "nephew," the "prince," is more appropriately a duke, and only very distantly related to her. There is an illustrated story in the official My Little Pony magazine in France that shows Celestia having a four-year-old cousin called Léon, a Pegasus unicorn who shares Blueblood's color scheme and cutie mark and Rainbow Dash's base character model. The story overall is, however, not canonical to the television series. Pinkie Pie According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and parents. They rarely spoke and never smiled. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. Even though they are in the grey and brown color region, Pinkie Pie is pink and it shows how she stands out from others. In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song, she mentions having been taught by "Granny Pie" to laugh at things that scare you, though this relative never makes an appearance or is spoken of again. Rainbow Dash To promote The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Hub's website gave users three potential stories for how Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's parents are mentioned in one of the non-canonical alternate stories as "loving, supportive parents" who tried to help Rainbow Dash find her mark. Rarity Sister Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. In both Stare Master and in Sisterhooves Social, Rarity gets frustrated with Sweetie Belle's attempts to help her. Parents Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mother and father are introduced in Sisterhooves Social, but their names are not mentioned. While Rarity's mother is a unicorn, Rarity's father wears a hat that obscures his horn, if he has one. They sport Upper Midwest American accents, and questionable fashion sense. The mother has the same character design as Mrs. Cake, and her cutie mark is obscured because she wears pants, the only other pony to do so being "Ace" the tennis player. Rarity's mother strongly resembles the G3 unicorn Garden Wishes. Rarity's father is enthusiastic enough about Sweetie Belle's burnt cooking that he asks for Rarity's untouched plate. His cutie mark is a set of three American footballs and he is voiced by Peter New; their mother is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain . Twilight Sparkle Brother Shining Armor Shining Armor is introduced as Twilight's elder brother in A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1. Before his animated debut, he was released as a part of a toy set "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" which came with him and his bride Princess Cadence. Parents Twilight Sparkle's parents are briefly seen in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They enroll her to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns much to her delight, and they accompany her at her entrance exam. When Twilight's powers go out of control, they are briefly transformed into an agave and a cactus. Neither parent was named nor had a speaking role in the flashback. The mother strongly resembles Lauren Faust's original concept art that's based on G1 Twilight. Both parents are there for their eldest child's wedding in the episode A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2. A toy from the fourth Mystery pack My Little Pony set called Twilight Velvet shares the same cutie mark as Twilight Sparkle's mother. Agave and cactus.png| Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png| Twilight's Parents S2E26.png References sv:Familj och släkt Category:Characters